This invention relates to auxiliary switches for circuit breakers of the bimetallic type.
In circuit breakers there is frequently a need to provide a signal at a location remote of the circuit breaker indicating whether the contacts of the circuit breaker are closed or opened. Auxiliary switches which are mechanically responsive to the position of the circuit breaker contacts are frequently provided for this purpose, the auxiliary switches being electrically connected to suitable lamps, for example, to indicate the status of the circuit breaker contacts.